otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble With Lotorians
Docking Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Comorro Station isn't exactly a station. It doesn't remain in any one place for a significant span of time. It is, in all accuracy, a massive starship - incapable of atmospheric flight - that has been roaming the stars on a voyage that some say has lasted for more than 90-million years. The vessel is a Yaralu, a sentient spacefaring vessel. Her true full name cannot be spoken in a single day, but is shortened for convenience to Comorro. Several epochs ago, after her final era of fertility ended, she converted the gray-green ribbed chamber of her womb into a docking hub for smaller Yaralu and non-organic vessels. She made it known to the denizens of Hiverspace that she would serve as a neutral outpost for traders and diplomats. Use of energy and projectile weapons is prohibited aboard Comorro. Violators will be absorbed into the vessel's nutrient replenishment matrix. She is capable of monitoring almost all chambers within the station for illegal weapons, but some areas - such as the Forgotten Quarter - are lost to her neural pathways and sensory organs. It's a quiet night, perhaps a bit too quiet. The docking bay lights are turned down low in some simulation of night. Night minus stars? Even the usuals, as much as refugees can be usuals, are mostly quiet. And in this silence even the sound of something small and metalic being dropped can be heard. Norran comes a'joggin' from the Tradeport, his only sizable burden being the large sword worn across his back with the hilt appearing over his left shoulder. He hums an ancient marching tune as he jaunts across the bay, making for the Devil May Care. Of all the strange things for a TeeKay Timonae to wear, especially one like Eylie, in a strange place like this. He's wearing a /tuxedo/, top hat et-al, black and white accented by silver cufflinks, and the silver-framed, monocle-style glasses the fighter sports. His dagger sheathes, and the daggers contained therein have been attached to the belt holding up his trousers, and hidden beneath his buttoned up jacket. Another addition, the massive Kamiroid also has a pair of sheathed swords crossed over his back. It makes for an odd combo, for sure. Alexandra, on the other hand, is uncharacteristically dressed down. She moves absently down Tharsis' boarding ramp, offering a wave behind her to... well, apparently, the ship, since there's nobody else in the airlock. Notably, she's tinkering with a PDA that's connected to her datajack. Bolo's ears twitch at noises around him, with the cloak of silence all around his ears soak up every last vibration. He is standing on end, peering into the darkness. A certain wariness notable in his stance. He reaches for one of his pockets, pulls out something to small to be seen and clenches it tightly. *Clank Clank* comes the sound of something else metalic falling to the ground and then a squaking of sorts followed by a shushing sound. "It izz painful," a soft voice hisses. It's definitely coming from the area of the Fox. Bolo's whips around and he is soon staring off into the direction of the disturbance. He inadvertantly takes a step forward, almost without thinking, but stops himself. He mutters to himself in a low voice, "Should I?" Norran's just about to the Devil May Care as he takes notice of the odd clanking noise, raising his brows as he swiftly turns on the heel of his boot to casually make his way over, his humming halted. Eylohta pauses halfway down the Gravitas' ramp, his head turning towards the Fox. The Timonae frowns, his features setting into a hard, flat expression after a moment of listening. Stepping right off the side of the ramp, he begins to lumber towards the Fox. The red-haired Sivadian woman hasn't noticed anything. She's strolling down the boarding ramp slowly, still fiddling with that PDA. Let's hear it for Captain Oblivious, aka Lex. Silvereye steps out of the general refugee enclave to head towards the refugee ships. Bolo takes another step forward. There are others about, close by. Not quite loud but loud enough. He wiggles his nose, an enigmatic gesture to this unacquainted with this Lotorian. Still talking in an undertone he says, "Others. They can see what it is. They can-" He cuts himself off and looks back towards the Tradeport Hatch. He could leave now and not worry about whatever's going on. He looks back towards the Fox and frowns. There's something over there and he wants to know. *Clank Clank..Thud!* comes the metallic sounds again, the last something organic hitting against something hard and there's a loud screeching which is quickly cut off. A metal tube rolls out from under the Fox and an furry arm attatched to a paw with six clawed digits follows it out, making a grab for it before the tube can get too far. Bolo gets down on all fours, his snout in the air as he tries to get a better look. "Six fingers. Could be..." He makes a thoughtful noise and creeps closer, not throwing caution to the wind just yet. "Friend?" posits the Lomasa of whatever's under the Fox, crossing his arms over his chest as he glances under the vessel, rapping his knuckles on the ship's hull. "I don't think I've seen you before. May I ask who you are?" "Oi! Mate, you best not be doin' what I figger yer doin'." Eylie calls to the tube chasing furry thing. The Timonae eyes that tube, long strides promptly carrying him over to try and snag the object before that six-fingered paw can. Alexandra finally looks up at the calling across the landing pad, blinking. She seems awfully surprised, really. After a couple of moments, she reaches up hesitantly to disconnect the PDA from the datajack, and then pockets it. She moves a bit closer to what's going on, curious. Silvereye glances towards all the commotion happening around the Fox. The Demarian picks up his pace some, tilting his head. Bolo does his best to stay in the shadows as he slowly ventures closer to the Fox watching the others as much as he watchs the arm that's appeared. His tail straight out behind him. Eylie gets to that tube first and the paw is snatched back quickly, shiny little beady eyes peering out of the darkness from beneath the ship, "Youzz do not harm uzz," a voice hisses at the group at large, "Leavezz uzz alone..." a second hissing comes from the same direction, but nobody seems to be coming out just yet. Eylohta snatches up that tube, and almost immediately drops into a crouch. With a stern, not -exactly friendly, hard expression, the Timonae brings opalescent eyes areound to regard the beady ones peeking out from beneath the ship, "Mate." The fighter starts, his tone of voice cold, with a a definate undertone of threat, "If'n ya trying to swipe parts from ol' Stinkface's ship, i'ma come under there and /eat/ you." He pats his stomach for emphasis. "I would advise you withdraw from your position, if this vessel is not yours and you are here without authorization. If you don't, you will be...retrieved and delivered to the Constable for trespass and destruction of property. There's no need for violence, you need only remove yourself," offers Norran in a friendly tone, squatting down to peer under the vessel with a slight smile. "What have you got there, Eylie?" Lex asks, holding out her cybernetic hand for the object and peering up under the ship as well. A glance goes aside to the Timonae, dubious and bordering on disturbed. "Eat? You're going to -eat- them? Do they not feed you enough on Zero Gravitas or something?" Silvereye looms over Norran as the human bends down to look under the Fox. The Demarian slips his paws into his pockets. "Well then. What have we here?" Bolo pauses on the fringes of the light, watching as the others unite with a common goal. He watchs them, curious as to their motives. His eyes slip over to the possible intruders and he turns the object in his fist around once, twice, before gripping it tightly once more. He leans forward, intent on seeing what happens, while keeping his tail straight out to help keep his balance. There's a flash of metal and hissing from the creatures under the ship, beady eyes narrow at the Timmie and then, like a flash a large dark furred Lotorian lunges out, knife posed in paw to attack Eylie. A second Lotorian lunges out, clawed 'fingers' posed to strike at Norran and Silver, whichever he might hit first. Norran more than easily takes notice of the lunging attack, the Lomasa falling backward to absorb the Lotorian's attack and, with the energy given, reach out to grasp the Lotorian's arm and shove a booted foot in his gut, making an attempt to toss him harmlessly away into the air behind him. Eylohta lets the large, dark furred Lotorian come at him, the Timmie lacking in any worry over the even. Opalescent eyes watch the fuzzy creature's movements carefully, before one hand darts out, trying to snag the Lotorian's wrist, of the knife wielding hand, and just lift him straight into the air. Alexandra, for her part, shrieks in abject horror and stumbles back, falling flat on her rump in the process. Even then, she continues to scramble away, eventually gaining her feet again and fleeing to behind a conveniently-placed crate nearby. She puts her back to it and curls up in a trembling ball, knees pulled up to chest. Silvereye neatly sidesteps and watches the Lotorian that Norran kicked go flying past him. The Demarian's ears pin back at Alexandra's piercing shriek. "Altheor's Teeth they're just Lotorians." He mutters, glancing down at Norran. "Alright?" Bolo flinches as he watches the other Lotorian grow wings. He puts a hand to his own gut in sympathy when suddenly his ears are attacked from afar. He ducks his head and grimaces, his jaw held tight even after the shrill sound is past. Norran easily grabs that Lotorian, the 'coon like creature flung as if he barely weighs anything, and it's with a THUD that he hits the ground, stuned and gasping for breath. That Lotorian coming at Eylie...nearly hits his mark, nearly, but those big hands are faster and the darkfurred creature finds himself hanging, feet paws scrabbling for ground, "Youzz izz mean...Nazzty buizzniezz," he hisses at the Timonae, eyes narrowing, and his muzzle wrinkles angrily. A neatly executed roll only slightly hampered by the sword on his back, and Norran leaps to his feat with a practiced grace. He nods toward Silvereye, managing a slight grin as he peers toward the other Lotorian. "I'm quite alright, Battleclaw. My apologies, I didn't see you there," he formally adds, brushing off his knees as he turns to make his way for the stunned Lotorian he just chucked. "That was a poor decision, Master Lotorian! You should pick other marks next time. I'd advise you don't struggle any further unless you wish to be further subdued, ah, Battleclaw, this very situation reminds me. There was a similar issue with another vessel here, I wanted to ask you if I could have your permission to form and recruit for a volunteer Watch to keep an eye on our districts in this station, so we have protection where the Constable cannot do so." "I ain't the one wot was stealin' bits of other people's ships, an' comin' at folk with knives. You're just a rude sot, you are." Eylie replies with a snort, giving the dark furred Lotorian's wrist a squeeze. The Timonae rises to stand his full height, furry creature hoisted up with him, "Nah. I am a bit hungry... ain't hardly enough to feed me, see, what with taking everyone else on crew into consideration..." Eylie may be joking, but it's /damn/ hard to tell. Well, Lex still hasn't moved from behind her crate yet. It really doesn't look as if the Sivadian has any intent of doing so anytime soon, either. Silvereye starts over towards where Eylohta has the Lotorian dangling. On his way he glances over his shoulder at Norran. "You don't need my permission to do anything. A watch sounds like an excellent idea." He turns back towards the Lotorian, looking between him and the Timonae. "Before you boil him alive mind if I ask a few questions?" That lightly colored grey furred Lotorian lays still on the landing pad for a moment, trying to catch his breath it might seem, and then eyes open, dark, hateful, "Youzz hurtz uzz.." he hisses at Norran, and hopping to his feet he scambles back from the Chian, eyes darting between he, the battleclaw and his friend hanging from Eylie's fist. A highpitched screech is all that can be heard from Eylie's Lotrian friend, it's free hand clawing at Eylie's hand, trying to free itself, footpaws kicking and flailing about. Bolo shifts his weight from one foot to another and leans back farther into the 'night.' His ears perk at the mention of the constable and once again he is balancing forward to hear the goings on of these vigilantes. He scratches his chin absentmindedly and mutters, "What will they do with you, I wonder?" He shakes his head and says, "Clumsy thing getting caught like that." "You attacked me first, Master...now, hold still. If you don't, I'll begin breaking things. I'll let the details of that be a surprise, perhaps one you best not seek out," intones Norran, his cultured voice deepening as his tone grows threatening, emerald gaze locked unwaveringly on the Lotorian before him as he casually walks toward him. "Now - what is your choice?" Eylohta ignores the clawing and shrieking, the Lotorian in his tight grasp thrust towards Silvereye, "Be my guest, Mate. If'n you can get 'im to stop screeching and answer you, mind." The Timonae tucks the pipe he'd retrieved into his belt, and retrieves instead a dagger which he idly waves at the furry creature he holds, "I don't mind cuttin' off lil' bits at a time, lil' one. Hush now an' answer the Demarian's questions." Silvereye glances at the dagger with a hint of disdain but doesn't reply to Eylohta, focusing his questions on the Lotorian. "Cooperate and you'll be let go with everything in tact, alright? Care to tell me your name?" Norran's new little friend peers at him, shiny eyes reflecting angily, but he holds still, seemingly shrinking in on himself, ears laying back on this skull as he waits to see what the noble will do with him. That other Lotorian stops with the shrieking, hind paws stopping in their attempt to scramble away, but that paw continues to pull on Eylie's hand, "Youzz hurtzz me," he says almost pathetically. When Silver adresses him though, his beady little eyes look to the Battleclaw, "Aandzar," he replies. "A wise decision, for once," cheerily notes Norran, reaching into a pocket of his pants to withdraw...a coil of copper wire. "I intended to use this for ale later, but I suppose it'll have to do. Hands...or claws, either will do," requests Norran formally, unwinding a length of wire from the coil as he seems to prepare to tie the Lotorian's hands together. Eylohta shrugs lightly at the Lotorian, a nod of head indicating the scratches he now sports from the creature, "An' you wre 'urtin' me, mate. Fair's fair. Though, that don't seem to be a concept your folk understand." "Aandzar." Silvereye begins. "So, I have a problem. Lotorians set upon one of our ships yesterday, and we find you here today. Who has it in for us, Aandzar? Who sent you here?" That Lotorian looks up at Norran, beady eyes going as wide as they can, "Nononono..what youz doing?" he asks scrambling back from the noble, "Nononono!" Aandzar snorts at Silver, "Aandzar zent Aandzar. Nobody elze. Iz do not know about other zzipz." He glares daggers at Eylie as he speaks. "This is becoming time-consuming," grunts the Lomasa, his formal disposition fading away in an instant as he surges toward the Lotorian. Attempting to end the fight quickly, Norran approaches side-long to swing his back leg upward in what appears to be an attempted roundhouse kick to the Lotorian, seeking to deliver his shin sound to the side of the creature's head. Eylohta grins at the Lotorian, then raises his dagger up to be held between his teeth, metal that's been turned a deep shade of black somehow presenting a sharp contrast to the pearly white of his teeth. He rubs his belly, ominously. "And your friend?" Silvereye replies to Aandzar, glancing over his shoulder at Norran and the other Lotorian just in time to see the strike coming in. "LOMASA!" The Demarian barks "Don't kill him!" He turns back to Aandzar. "Did you send him as well? Forgive me if this all seems a little too well coordinated for just you." Norran's strike is true and well aimed, his target easily subdued, and the light grey colored Lotorian is out for the count "Himz too, yezz," Aandzar replies, "We were just curiouzz." He peers at Eylie, snorting in his direction before returning his attention to the BattleClaw, "Iz wazz good, I goezz now?" he asks, hopefulness showing in those dark little eyes. Norran's feet are planted once more once to Lotorian goes to the deck, the Lomasa kneeling beside him and...apparently beginning to hog-tie his feet and hands together with the coil of wire he had, humming as he works. He briefly interrupts his humming to answer Silvereye: "If I had intended to kill him, I'd have drawn my blade. Worry not, this is merely the best way to deliver him to the Constable." Eylohta liberally takes the opportunity to poke and pinch at the Lotorian like here were a piece of meat at market. And /still/ it's hard to tell whether the Timonae is serious about eating Aandzar or not. "I can't -believe- you people," Lex grumbles, slowly pushing herself up from behind that crate. She shakes her head. A betrayed glance goes in Eylie's direction. "And you. Threatening to cut bits off of them. It's barbaric, and I can't -believe- you'd do it. You're -better- than that." A pause. "Or at least... I thought you were." Disappointed, she stares at her feet for a moment before starting for Tharsis. Silvereye's whiskers twitch as he regards the Lotorian. "Go see your friend." He finally replies, glancing at Eylohta. "Let him go, if you would please." He glances at Norran, an ear twitch the only attention he pays to Lex. "We don't want to be caught dispensing too much of our own justice...But you seem to know more about this 'Constable' than I do. And hells, it's your Watch now anyway." Bolo's brow rises in surprise. He had not expected to hear any sort of civil come forth from these aliens. But things are not always what we expect them to be, he knows this well. Bolo glances behind him, the shadows are still dark and so decides to move around, a little farther away, atop some storage bins so that he can have a better vantage point. There's a Lotorian on the ground unconscious by all appearances and being hog tied by Norran. In Eylie's hands is a second Lotorian, hanging from one of the big Timmie's fists, Silvereye near them. Heading up the ramp to Tharsis is Lex, and hanging back in the shadows is Bolo, another small Lotorian. "I believe the Comorrites call him the 'Chief of Security'? I'm aware of where their barracks are, so I will deliver him there and give my report," confirms Norran with a chuckle, tying off the coil tightly and depositing the rest in one of the pockets of his slacks. Rising to his feet, he takes the subdued Lotorian with him and slings him over his shoulder much like freshly-caught game. Returning to his usual whistle, Norran marches off with his quarry toward the Tradeport. Eylie's expression falters at Alexandra's admonishment, and by all accounts, this happens to be one of the few things to make him react so. He does like that pretty doctor so, after all. The dagger is resheathed on his belt, "Lexi!" The Timonae calls, setting the Lotorian down to scuttle off as he will before the giant man starts after the Sivadian woman, "I weren't serious, Lexi! Were jus' doin' t'wossisthing. Bad cop, Good cop." Silvereye gives Aandzar an admonishing look before he heads for the ramp of the Fox. "Tell your friends not to come near these ships." The Demarian calls after the Lotorian. "I'll let someone on board know what happened." He says to the others. Suns clambers through the Iuppiter's airlock onto the loading ramp. The Ydahri has equipped himself with a pack of equipment and there is a slight jingle of metal as he pauses, looking over the bay. "/jsssp!/ What is going on here?" he yarps, his voice pitched high with concern. Alexandra, for her part, stops and looks back at Eylie, glaring daggers. After a few moments, though, she closes her eyes and purses her lips, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Fine," is her only reply before she nods toward the Tharsis, and ascends the boarding ramp. Bolo's attention is diverted from the commotion momentarily as two new individuals make their presence in this little act of sabotage. His brow furrows further as he tries ascertain their intent. Bolo smiles slyly, his tongue running the full length as he watches this mini-opera unfold. "All it needs is a sudden twist.", he mutters under his breath. The unconscious Lotorian remains just that way unconscious even as its carted away by Norran. Aandzar looks up at Silver, one paw rubbing at the wrist so recently released by Eylie, "Thank youzz," he says softly and then he's scampering off after the noble and his friend, "Youz givez him back!" he calls out, that little voice somewhere between fear and panic. Eylohta's shoulders hunch, and the Timonae looks properly like someone who's either sulking, sheepish or possibly both. He follows Alexandra on up Tharsis' ramp, the ship's hologram vaguely acknowledged along the way with a faint nod. However, the Timonae's too focused on the Sivadian Doctor to pay anyone else any mind. Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs